Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki bureaucrat election, 2016
|- | colspan="4" style="vertical-align:top;" | |} |} The Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki bureaucrat election of 2016, scheduled for December 2016, is the first official bureaucrat election, and the second official election on the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (HHW). The official nominees are the current administrator of HHW and one of the founders of the The Edit-Farmers Union and Money Hurricane, another current administrator of HHW and also a member of the Edit-Farmers Union, DarrenDude. Another third party/independent candidate (who is also another current administrator of HHW), MonseurRoussil1997, is also running in the election, through unofficially. Timeline of the election On October 20, the current nominees for bureaucratship, Money Hurricane (MH) and DarrenDude (Darren), were picked by the bureaucrats/admins as one of the main choices for the next bureaucrat. MonseurRoussil1997 (Monseur/Roussil or Odile) wasn't picked as a possible candidate, creating some controversy over it (he however, he was dropped as a candidate on October 30, but is still an unofficial nominee). Two days later, on October 22, a debate was held in the HHW chat, where the two candidates talked about some of HHW's most controversial issues. One day later, another debate was held in the HHW chat. October 28th debate Eventually, another debate, this time, was scheduled to be held in StrawberryMaster's testing wiki, on Friday, October 28th, at 8:00 PM EDT. However, as the moderator of the previous debates, Sassmaster15, wasn't on, the debate was then re-scheduled, and was held on the same place the following day, around 7:15 PM EDT (even though the event was supposed to be held at 7:30 PM). Here's what happened in the debate. * Hypercane: What will you do when you attain this status and why? * DarrenDude: I will make sure the rules of the wikia are enforced. I will protect the wikia from vandals and make sure all users are treated fairly. Seeing as there are no major issues at this point * Hypercane: MH, your turn, answer my question please. * Money Hurricane: If I were to attain this status, I will enforce all rules of HHW and Fandom itself. I would make sure every user is treated with respect. If a user breaks a rule, they will receive a punishment, depending on the severity of the offense. HHW will be a safe place with me as Bureaucrat, and I vow to do all that is necessary to ensure the prosperity of HHW. * Hypercane: now it is Roussil's turn. * MonseurRoussil1997: if i get to this status, i will make shure to clean this wiki up and put tough hand on vandals and on douglas. * Hypercane: Okay, next question. Why do you feel you need bureaucrat status in addition to administrator which can already do a lot of administrative functions besides more rights control? * Money Hurricane: I feel that I need Bureaucrat rights in addition to administrator rights because a bureaucrat can more strictly enforce rules and has more responsibilities to help the wiki out, even though an administrator can too. I want to do as much as possible for HHW so that it is a flourishing community on Fandom. * Hypercane: Darren, now it is your turn. * DarrenDude: I think I would need bureaucrat status because I am a better candidate than my opponent, MH. I'll make sure all users are treated fairly/equally. All rules must be enforced, and we need to make sure we have good staff. I'm not sure MH has enough experience to hold that position. * (Odile's turn) * MonseurRoussil1997: its because we need more experienced admins for being a bureaucrat, such as me for example. choosing someone who is still a new admin *points at MH* and has frequent immaturity breaks would put the wiki in a bad state. (first attacks as in a typical debate) * Nkechinyer: I would like to ask a question. Money Hurricane, you have occasionally been rude as a Administrator. What do you have that will convince me that this activity will not happen if you are a Bureaucrat? * Money Hurricane: Most "rude" comments from me are just friendly jokes in chat that everyone does as well. I hope everyone understands that I don't mean any of the "rude" comments I make sometimes. Don't take them seriously, as they are just jokes. Afterwards, DarrenDude eventually left chat, and another debate was scheduled to be held the following day. However, the debate still continued. * Hypercane: Hmm alrighty, Layten please ask your question to our remaining candidates. * Hurricane Layten: I was going to ask - we all know that there is a sockpuppetry problem on HHW, so how do you propose to take your approach to this problem if you gain the rights? * MonseurRoussil1997: more aggresivity and a no mercy rule on douglas. * Money Hurricane: As I have said in a previous debate, I will place several users as monitors of the user creation log. If there is any suspicious activity, we will investigate the user and determine if it is a sockpuppet or not. * Hurricane Layten: And other users, especially ones that offend after returning? * MonseurRoussil1997: a rapid inifinite block on them. * Hypercane: Alright. AGCK please ask your question(s) you may have for our remaining candidates. * AGirlCalledKeranique: What do you guys think about the other candidates? Like, Money Hurricane, what do you think of MonseurRoussil1997? Or vice versa? That is my question. * Money Hurricane: MonseurRoussil1997 is a user that I respect (like any other). He has been an administrator for a long time, but I think the main reason why he has not been promoted to bureaucrat as of yet is his sometimes very severe immaturity, and yes, I can be immature as well, but I am working to fix my ways. Darren is a very nice and respectful user, most of the time. Odile is a knowledgeable user with tropical cyclones. * AGirlCalledKeranique: Roussil, your turn to answer the debate question sent in by a Miss Keranique of New York. * MonseurRoussil1997: MH is a unusual, immature and ocassionally rude user that only want bureaucrat because it fits well on his nickname. * AGirlCalledKeranique: Okay, Roussil. This question is directed at both candidates. Will you guys fix the broken trail behind you? (miss bob means will you try to shape up and change the immatureness into something different) And what will you do to fix that trail? * Money Hurricane: I will definitely work on fixing my past immaturity, and am actually working on it right now. I ask that everyone on HHW, if they see that I am being immature, please tell me right away. I will immediately stop, knowing that I making someone uncomfortable. * MonseurRoussil1997: of course yes. err with cement? * (Odile briefly leaves chat) * MonseurRoussil1997: (sorry lagged out) would try to improve more of my past actions, and be even more mature in the future Afterwards, the debate ended. Another debate was scheduled for the following day, but it was cancelled was DarrenDude left before the debate even started. One thing worth mentioning is the controversy around MH the same day - as MH had make a 'suicide joke' on Jdcomix, another rollback of HHW, and his reverting of good faith edits made by MarioProtIV. October 30th debate Another debate was held on October 30, 2016 with Sassmaster15 as moderator. However, the debate lasted only a short while as both candidates had to leave the debate much earlier than planned. * Sassmaster15: Welcome everyone, to the concluding part of the Great Bureaucrat Debate! I am your host, Sassmaster15, and today's debate will be done Town Hall style. Any audience member may ask a question. They must PM it to me and I will then ask it, giving attribution to whoever sent it to me. Both candidates will respond, followed by a 5 minute period of open discussion between the 2 candidates. No audience member is permitted to talk at any time. Both candidates shake hands. * Sassmaster15: Alright, welcome candidates! Tonight, we will start off with this question: What qualifications do you have that make you feel better suited for Bureaucrat than your opponent and why? MH, your turn. * Money Hurricane: I believe I am better suited to be Bureaucrat than my opponent, Darren, because I am more active and have experience with fighting significant vandals, such a Pingu. Darren, for example, didn't contribute to the fight against Pingu, as he was away the whole time. Bureaucrats need to be on HHW for a majority of the day, and Darren has even missed debates. * Sassmaster15: Okay, thank you, MH. Darren, you may respond. * DarrenDude: I feel I am better than MH because of my maturity and experience. Several users have stated that MH can act immature at times, although this may be a opinion, it is a impression he has on the community. I also have much more experience than MH as a admin, and as a user on hhw. I believe this makes me a better candidate. Now you have stated I have not battled pingu. I can remember a time when pingu was attacking chat, and me and sass blocked All his socks. Sass can back me up on that. * Sassmaster15: MH, would you like to refute Darren's claim? At this point, both candidates had to leave chat. The debate was pushed back to another day yet to be determined. November 12th debate Another debate took place on November 12 beginning at 8:30 PM EST on Floyd's Testing Wiki, and lasted for a little over one hour. It was moderated by head moderator Sassmaster15 as well as assistant moderators Bobnekaro, Hypercane, and AGirlCalledKeranique. The three major candidates - DarrenDude, Money Hurricane, and MonseurRoussil1997, all participated in this debate. *Sassmaster15: Okay, welcome to yet another Bureaucratic debate! I am Sassmaster15, chief moderator and host for this evening alongside my colleagues Bobnekaro, Hypercane, and AGirlCalledKeranique. Tonight's debate will be Town Hall style, meaning you may ask questions by PM-ing them to me. Mods will also generate their own questions. *Bobnekaro: Let's do Opening Statements *Sassmaster15: Darren, you may go first with your opening statement *DarrenDude: Hello everyone! Thank you for coming to the 3rd bureaucratic debate! I hope we have a good fair debate and we talk about issues that need to be resolves within the community *Sassmaster15: Thank you, Darren! MH, now your opening statement. *Money Hurricane: Hello everyone, to the third debate. I hope you've had a good day. Vote for whoever you see is best for the next bureaucrat of HHW! *Sassmaster15: Now thank you MH! Roussil, now your opening statement *MonseurRoussil1997: oi m8s an l4dis dis is da third debate so enjoi lads and suscrib pls (trying to make it dank) *Sassmaster15: Okay...Now, our first question comes from Nkechinyer. Each candidate gets a maximum of 2 minutes to respond to the question. "In the event that no candidate reaches the 39 electoral votes needed to be elected (which is possible), how do you plan to settle the election and why?" *DarrenDude: We have great administrators and great staff on this wikia. They would vote amongst themselves and I'm sure they I'll make the right decision. They know what's best for the wikia *Sassmaster15: Thank you, Darren!. MH, you have 2 minutes to respond to the same question. *Money Hurricane: If no one reaches the 39 required delegates, I will look to the electoral college to settle the matter, which will likely be the bureaucrats. *Sassmaster15: Alright, thanks MH. Roussil, you have two minutes to respond to the same question. Please try to make your answer relevant. *MonseurRoussil1997: if we get no winners of the election, we should do a consensus between the current bureaucrats to see the winner. *Sassmaster15: Okay, thank you Roussil. *DarrenDude: Thank you nkech and moderator sass *Sassmaster15: Now, it appears we have no further questions from the audience at this time. I will now turn it over to Bobnekaro. *Bobnekaro: I have a question to ask you, Money Hurricane. *Money Hurricane: Yes? *AGirlCalledKeranique: (after bob, there will be two commercials by me) *Money Hurricane: Test *MonseurRoussil1997: -Z *Bobnekaro: When you were a rollback, you pressured the admins to promote Orlando to admin as a "trial" to test his maturity when most agreed he didn't deserve it. Will you do trials like this as bureaucrat? *Bobnekaro: MH, do you have a response? *Money Hurricane: I suggested to do a trial to see if the Orlando was trying to make us sympathetic and to promote him further. There was no clear result, so no, I will likely not do those trials in the future. *Bobnekaro: Okay. Thank you for your response. * Money Hurricane: Thank you, Bob. * AGirlCalledKeranique: Now, there will be two approved commercials. * Bobnekaro: You are welcome. And now time for a short commercial break. We'll be back after the break.